


Full Devotion

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [15]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cutting, F/F, HEY UHH PROCEED WITH CAUTION OKAY, and abusive, mentions of uhh manipulation into self-harm, this is really high teen okay like it's very uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Monika writes Sayori a little song about how pretty and perfect she is. And she really is perfect. So fragile. So devoted. Just… perfect.





	Full Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 15 - Music
> 
> WARNING WARNING WARNING DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE DEPRESSION OR IF YOU’VE EVER CUT OR THOUGHT ABOUT DOING IT JUST PLEASE ONLY READ THIS IF YOU’RE IN A PERFECT EMOTIONAL STATE

Sayori was a girl who needed a guiding hand to lead her. Without someone by her side at all times, she tended to get lost in her own thoughts. Monika wanted to be that person for her. Feeding her truths and the lines to say. Sayori was so fragile. Just perfect.

It was so  _nice_  to feel the control over Sayori. Not that to say that there wasn’t any love involved- of course there was. That was the entire point. Sayori was devoted to Monika. And Monika bestowed her time and energy on the girl, nurturing her and keeping her close. Like now, in the piano lab. Monika was seated at the keys, fingers stroking the whites and blacks. Since there was only one bench seat, Sayori was curled up on the floor in a corner behind her.

“I like that one,” the girl stated in response to one of Monika’s random plinking of the keys. “It was pretty.”

“You liked it?” Monika played the notes again, adding a little bit of a flourish at the end. “It could be a song for you. Would you like that, Sayori?”

As she glanced back, she could see the smaller girl’s head nodding eagerly. Monika smiled softly and turned back to the keys. She repeated the rhythm, establishing a tune. The notes were darker, minor keys. Sayori had always been drawn to the darkness. Monika liked that in her. Sayori was always so sweet when she was filled with the melancholy that sad piano keys or the rejection of her peers brought her.

A song needed lyrics. Monika thrumed the keys, pursing her lips as she tried to find words. “ _So pretty_ ,” she whispered her preliminary lyrics, “ _My beautiful girl is so pretty._ ” She wasn’t even looking at Sayori but she knew that she would be blushing. It didn’t take much to set Sayori off.

“ _So pretty. Even her wrists are so pretty._ ” She was sure that would make Sayori blush even more. Monika had just recently encouraged her to start cutting herself. In fact, Monika had been the one to make the first cut. She’d watched Sayori shiver as the red dripped out of her, and she’d kissed her wrists and told Sayori how beautiful she was. There was just nothing comparable to something like this. Sayori was so meek to Monika’s will that Monika could make Sayori hurt herself for her. Monika was strengthening the feelings she’d found rooted in Sayori’s brain- inadequacy, inferiority- and inflated them. The result was a quiet girl who loved Monika no matter what she did, and placed no value on herself. That was what made her so quick to please, no matter how deadly the request was.

“ _She’s so pretty,_ ” Monika kept going, “ _Now she’s going to give her girlfriend a kiss. That’s how beautiful she is._ ” And almost immediately, she heard the shifting behind her, Sayori standing up. Her frail arms wrapped themselves around Monika’s neck. Her sleeves were disturbed in the motion, and her little scars were revealed, still so few. They’d fix that soon, no worries about that. Monika wanted to claim every inch of Sayori’s body with permanent scars, constant reminders of how worthless Sayori was compared to her better half.

But now was no time to think about that. Because Sayori’s little fingers were on her chin, turning her head to face her so that she could kiss Monika right on the lips. She pulled back quickly, giggling, but Monika didn’t let her, reaching up and grabbing the girl’s wrists to pull her closer, driving her tongue in aggressively. She watched Sayori’s eyelids flutter as Monika’s powerful emotions completely overtook her, stripping her of any individuality, any wish other than for Monika to just keep going forever.

_So beautiful. What a lovely, fragile girl. Monika’s girl._


End file.
